Something Everyone Will Remember
by CrazyAnnoying
Summary: On Clove's first day in a new school, She met a 'Music Fairy', Got entered in a musical competition without any knowledge about classical music, and as the competition goes on , 4 of the male participants got attracted to her.What will she do in order for her to not embarrass herself in front of the student body? Most of all, who will she choose from the 4 gentlemen? Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

School. That's the first thing that pops in my mind. Today's the first day and I'm worried that the school might be a bit too much for me to handle. I get up and stretch , head for the bathroom, got ready , slipped into my uniform, grabbed my bag and ate breakfast. "I'm Leaving !" I shouted before heading out the door. "Okay be safe!" Mom calls out.

Seiso Academy is about 2 kilometers away so, approximately, I take about 20 minutes to walk. I arrive at school a bit too early, so, I decided to go to the bathroom then check what class I'm in. I went into the empty bathroom and I can hear a little voice. Like a 10 year old boy's voice. I checked the sign to see if I'm in the right bathroom and apparently, I am. To my surprise, I went inside and saw a butterfly looking creature. I rubbed my eyes and it doesn't disappear. I went to the sink and washed my face to make sure I'm not dreaming. I dry off my face and It's still there.

"Oh my gosh ! What are you ?! " I finally managed to get words out of my mouth.

"You can see me ? " The creature asked.

"Well yeah . Would I be talking to you if I'm not able to see you? "I say.

"Yes! Finally after 25 years a human can see me again! "

"What?" I asked confused.

"Aren't you scared or anything?" The creature asked.

"Nope. But it's quite weird. I mean….. What are you?" I asked.

"Well. I'm a music fairy and by the way, I'm a girl." She said. Wait. A Music fairy!? Seriously ?!

"A music fairy? Haha. Yeah sure you are." I say exiting the bathroom.

"It's true! I really am!"

"Yeah sure. Bye kiddo." I say exiting the bathroom. A fairy?! Pssshhh.

I head to the main corridor of the school and find it full of students checking out their classes. I looked for my name. "Clove Parker…. Ahh here it is. Class 2-1 in room 302" I head over to my assigned room and I accidentally bumped into one of the students on the way and tripped.

"I'm so sorry." The guy said as he helped me up.

"No. It's my fault. I wasn't watching out. Sorry." I say.

"Naah. By the way, I'm Gale." He says.

"I'm Clove." I say.

"You're new here, aren't you?" He says.

"Yeah and which way is room 302?" I ask.

"Just follow me. My room's right across it." He says.

"Okay then." I say.

"While we're at it, tell me more about yourself." He says.

"Well, My name is Clove Parker. 16 years old and I'm in class 2-1. You?"

"My name is Gale Hawthorne, 16 years of age, and I'm part of the soccer club since last year and I'm in class 2-3." He says with a smile.

"Oh, here we are." He says after a long awkward silence.

"Oh, Thanks Gale." I smile.

"You're welcome. See you later!" He says.

"Yeah. See you!"

I enter the room and I immediately got attacked by Katniss' and Rue's hugs.

"Clove! You moved here too!" Rue says.

"Yeah. How ironic. For us to be in the same school in the same class for almost 7 years." I say. "Are you guys following me?" I joke around with them.

"Why of course! We can't afford to lose our best friend." Katniss says.

"Aww. Well anyway, I'm going to settle down first." I say.

I chose a random table that's at the middle of the room so I can see the notes on the board. Students started to come in as the bell rang for the first period. Math came up for the first 2 hours. We did the usual things we do at the start of the school year. Introduce ourselves then write an essay on what our expectations are and they give us our locker assignments.

What I love about this is that the lockers are in the room itself so that we don't have to walk from one corridor to another. Before I knew it, first period is done and it's already recess. I got my stuff unlocked my locker and stuff all my things in it without even bothering to fix it. "Hey let's go around the school and explore. I heard the garden's wonderful!" Katniss says with enthusiasm and Rue joins in. I agreed since recess lasts for about an hour so we have time.

Just we were about to enter the garden; "Hey Clove!" Gale says. "My gosh Gale, You scared me. And hey." I say with a smile. Katniss looks at me weirdly and so does Rue. "Katniss, Rue, This is Gale." I say. Introducing them. "Hey" They say at the same time.

"Wow…." I breathe out. It's amazing. The garden. It's beautiful. It's like a park within a school with three large bells at the heart of it. I was too lost id my thoughts that I got lost is this huge garden. Just then the 'Fairy' appears once again.

"Hello Clove!" The 'Fairy' greeted.

"Hi and how did you know my name? Were you spying?" I asked. Its creepy. How could this little thing know my name? Maybe she is a fairy.

"I told you. I'm a music fairy. By the way , the name is Lily. I learn the names of people I'm interested in. And non I wasn't spying. Learning that you could see me just gave me an idea." Lily says.

"And what idea could that be?" I ask.

"Just wait for it." And with that, she disappears.

Music is the next class and It's for one hour. We were in the middle of a lesson when the principal makes an announcement. "Good Morning students. Today, I will be announcing the participants for this year's concours. First up, we have Marvel Eisenhower from the Music Department, class 3-A." The principal started to play a recording of the guy playing a flute. If that's what it is. "Brandon Mellark of the Music Department, class 3-A." Then a trumpet plays. "Cato Simons of the Music Department, class 2-A" Then a violin plays. "Rory Armstrong of the Music Department, class 1-B" A cello plays. "Primrose Sykes of the Music Department, class 1-A" A clarinet plays. Then the unexpected happens.

"Clove Parker of the General Education Department, class 2-1" I stare in shock. Everyone just stares at me. No instrument plays because first things first , I don't know how to play an instrument. Unless, the drums count, but no. Knowing this school, they specialize in classical music. I sigh. "All said students, please gather in the Gen. Ed. Music room."

I stayed. "Mr. Smith, How can this happen when I don't even know a thing about classical music or even this concours." "Is that so? Then you might have seen that 'thing' then." What thing? Does he mean … Lily?! Is this the idea she thought of? Well it is, then It's a bad idea.

What should I do? I can't possibly compete with these music students and win. I'll just end up embarrassing myself.

"You must be Clove. The Gen. Ed. Participant. Hi. I'm Marvel. I specialize on the flute. What instrument do you specialize in?" He asks.

I don't know what to say. I have no Idea what kind of instruments are suitable for this concours. If they allowed the drums, then I'd say that, but sadly they don't.

I was about to cover myself up , but then Mr. Smith called our attention.

I am saved.

**An: Do you like it? Yes? No? Maybe? I don't know? Well whatever's in your mind about this story , review it down there. **

**For those who are wondering, I used the story of La Corda D'Oro with my own twists and used THG characters. I thought it was a good idea to combine both of my obsessions in one fan fic. So, here's the characters:**

**Clove – Kahoko, **

**Gale – Ryoutaro, **

**Katniss – Nao,**

**Rue – Mio, **

**Marvel – Azuma, **

**Cato – Len , **

**Brandon – Kazuki, **

**Rory – Keichi, **

**Prim – Shoko**

**Mr. Smith – Kanazawa.**

**So yeah. These are the characters that I substituted. I hope this really get a good impression on you guys, so, enjoy and review **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

After the meeting at the music room, I went back to my classroom. As I went in, everyone starts staring again, no teacher was in there, so I shrugged them off anyway. Katniss and Rue starts to shower me questions about me playing an instrument. I just nodded at every question since I don't know what to tell them. Should I tell them that I saw some magical fairy that told the director of the school about me seeing it? No. Of course not! They'll think I'm crazy and stuff.

"May I excuse Ms. Parker please?" Mr. Smith asks as his head peeps out of the door. All eyes on me and I've had it with these people. "What?" I started to ask them. As expected, they look away. Typical.

"Yes Mr. Smith?"

"The director of the school told me to tell you to go to room 304 in the Music Department." He says.

"Why? Did I do something?" I ask.

"No. He just wants you to go there." Mr. Smith says in an obviously annoying tone. But I'm too curious.

"But, why?" I ask.

"Just go there! And no more questions." He says. This person obviously hates questions.

"Okay." I finally say.

The bell signaling lunch finally rang. I was going to get out of the room, but then Katniss offered me lunch.

"No thanks Katniss. The school director told me to go to the Music Department right now." I say.

"Is that so? Well, okay then. I'll see you later." Katniss said.

"Yeah. Bye."

I walked in the hallways of the Music Department, and I can feel eyes on me. I even once heard a Music student say my name. So, this is what happens to Gen. Ed. Students who get chosen for this concours. Instant popularity, but, not in a good way.

I arrive in room 304. Nobody's here. That's what I thought when that fairy shows up.

"Clove! Glad you can make it!" Lily says.

"I'm guessing the director can see you."

"No. But he can hear me."

"Oh" Is all I can manage to say.

"So, Why am I here?" I finally say.

"You're here because I'm going to give you your instrument." She says. _Wow. You finally thought of that!_ I thought.

"Well then where is it so I can practice!" I say.

"Wow. You sure are excited! Here." She waves that what I suppose is a wand then a violin appears on my hands with the bow.

"It's a magic violin! I made it myself and anyone can play it! I even made a case for it!" She says with so much excitement.

"That's great! But is it okay for me not to win?" I ask her.

"Being just a participant is okay. The purpose of this is to let everyone enjoy music." Lily says.

"Okay. I'll do it. For music." I'm actually excited for this. Even though there's this chance of embarrassing myself onstage, there's still excitement in me. I may not be as skilled as the others, but I will definitely do my best for that matter. Besides, I might get an exemption from the music exam. Oh joy!

I went out of the room and accidentally bumped into Cato.

"Sorry." I say.

"It's okay. If you're not going to use this practice room, I suggest you leave." He says coldly. _Wow… cold much._ I thought. But It's a polite way to tell a person to leave. But there's a cold aura in him. It's probably the nerves so, I shake it off.

I was going to the Gen. Ed. Building when I saw three girls and Primrose on the bridge that connects the buildings.

"A first year like you don't deserve to be in the cocours." The girl in the middle said.

"Yeah. You don't have much experience and your skills don't match up to the expectations." The girl on the left said. How dare they say this to Primrose? They're just jealous that they weren't chosen.

"With students like you, the quality of the concours will be decreased." Okay. I've had it with these girls.

"Hey! Yes. She may be a first year but if you think of it she might be better than you three." I say in defense for Primrose.

"Says the Gen. Ed. Student who got lucky. I bet you can't even play an instrument." Says the girl on the right. Then, the girl in the middle notices my violin.

"Ah. The violin huh? Well would you mind giving us a tiny performance to prove us wrong?"

I'm in trouble once again. But didn't Lily say that anyone can play it right?

So, I brought out my Violin, hoping that I would make a decent sound come out of it.

I struck the violin and I sucked. Bad.

Cats scratching metal and Long finger nails scratch against a blackboard.

That's what my 'performance' sounded like.

The three girls laughed.

"Oh my gosh Sam. You're right!" Then the girl at the middle chuckled. " I'll give you a second chance. Next week, I dare you to play a piece in front of the statue. I expect you not to chicken out." Then she leaves. just like that.

"You okay Primrose?" I ask.

"Yes and please call me Prim." I can tell she's naturally shy by just listening to her voice.

"Oh alright then Prim."

"Are you okay Clove? I mean with those girls?" Prim asks.

"Definitely!" I say.

"Okay. Uhh... Umm. See you around then." She says.

"Yeah." Then the bell signaling lunch is over rings.

**An: Hello ! You know, a review would be an inspiration for me to continue this story. I just want to know what you guys think of this idea and if there are any errors, please feel free to correct me. It's for the better anyway.**

**For Mr. Smith, I was thinking of replacing him with Haymitch as a return teacher. What do you guys think? I mean Kanazawa in the story was not much of a drunk as Haymitch, but, he still drinks so, I thought maybe Haymitch was better for the role. So tell me what you guys think of the idea. If a lot of you people say that I should replace Mr. Smith then, I'll replace him, but, If no one says I'll do either, then I'll just think about it myself **** Bye Loves.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I booked a practice room and went there after my classes despite the invites I got from Katniss and Rue to go shopping at the mall. Since I'm a complete beginner at this, might as well learn this instrument ASAP. I walked to the music department and I can hear a beautiful sound. I peeked in to one of the rooms and saw Cato in there. His posture is so perfect his elbow and shoulders are at a perfect sixty degree angle. I watch him from the window and when he finishes, he notices me.

"What are you doing here?" He asks coldly.

"That was beautiful." I said. "How long have you been playing the violin?" I asked.

"That's none of your business and shouldn't you be practicing right now?" He says. Yet again, cold.

"I was just going to but I passed by here. Anyway, I'll be going now." I say. I hear a "hpmph" As I left. What is wrong with him?

I place my hands on the violin and my fingers instantly place themselves on the strings on It's own. Startled, I almost threw the thing out of the window and Lily appears and catches it. "Clove! What are you doing!? You should be taking care of this thing!" She exclaimed.

"My fingers moved on it's own! What do you expect me to do? Hug it? It's like it had It's own spirit!" I said. "I told you. It's a magic violin." Lily says. "I know that it's just that whatever happened right now is so creepy." I say. "Sorry. I should've told you about that. Hahah my bad." Lily apologizes.

Lily teaches me the posture basics and gives me some scores and CD's to study and practice on. One of which is Romance No. 2 by Beethoven, Ave Maria by Schubert, Partita in D minor by Bach and many more. I start with Ave Maria since Lily told me it was the easiest.

"Oh and tip : Feel the music. Put emotions into it." And with that Lily disappears.

Emotions huh? How will I put emotions into this piece? I know nothing about this. I positioned my fingers onto the board and started playing the music that starts to come out of my headphones. I can't hear myself so I have no idea on how I sounded but with the way my fingers are moving, I guess I'm doing okay.

I finish my piece, take off the headphones and I turn around to see a music student standing at the doorway.

"Um…. May I help you?" I asked him.

"That was amazing. I had no idea Gen. Ed. Students were this good." Good? This the first time I played a violin and this guy says I'm good? Wow. The magic works. Thanks Lily!

"Really? It's the f-" I stop myself knowing that these words can cause me if I say this infront of a music student. "I mean, thank you. That's really nice of you to say that. By the way, how'd you get here?" I ask.

"I heard Ave Maria and your door was open so I stopped and watched you. By the way, I'm Brandon Mellark and I'm sorry if I disturbed you." His name seems familiar.

"Oh I'm Clove Parker and It's okay. No big deal."

"Clove? So, you're a participant at the concours?" Brandon says enthusiastically. "Me too." Oh. No wonder his name is familiar.

"Oh. You specialize on the trumpet right?" I ask.

"Yesirie. I can't imagine life without this baby." He says referring to his trumpet. He really seems dedicated at this concours. Well, he is a music student after all.

"Wow. You really love to play the trumpet don't you?" I ask.

"Yeah. Playing it changed me for the better." He says.

"How?"

"Well let's just say that I knew my priorities because of playing it." He says but, I still don't get it.

"Good for you." I say.

"Well I better head out now so you can practice more. Do your best okay?" He says.

"Yeah. You too." He smiles at this and leaves. I close and lock the door just in case somebody would come in again and started to play Ave Maria again. After that I browse through the CD's and listened to a piece called "Gavotte" I don't know who wrote since the name of the composer was not written. I noticed that the piece is quite happy. Playful, in fact.

I walked home and a car. No wait. It's a _limousine_. Stopped by me and I see Marvel inside the vehicle .

"Hey! You're Clove Parker right? I bet you don't remember me." He says.

"I remember you. You're Marvel Eisenhower." I say.

"Ding Ding Ding. We have a winner. Need a ride?" He asks.

"Nah I'm good. I can walk."

"No. I insist." He says. _Dude, this is a once in a life time thing. Get in._ I thought to myself. Well. It's a limo and the guy is insisting so… Why not?

"Okay." I say.

"So, how long have you been playing the violin?" He asks.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you in one of the practice rooms. That was pretty amazing for a Gen. Ed. Student."

"Oh and thanks." I say.

"So, how long?" he asks one more time. What am I going to tell him?

"Uhh…. When I was …. Uhh …. Seven I think and I just learned to like it a lot so I continued it." I lied smoothly.

"Oh." Is all he can say.

"Oh there's my house at the corner." I say. We stop at the front of my house. I thanked Marvel for the ride and went inside the house. I opened the door to see my mom looking at me as if I did something wrong.

"What? Did I do something?" I ask.

"Who was that handsome young man who brought you home in a limo?" My mom asks suspiciously. Does she think I'm dating him?

"A school friend. That's all mom. There's nothing going on between us." I assure her.

"Mmmhhhmm. And he's surely rich too. You know you don't have to hide your boyfriends from me." She says with a grin.

"Mom! What the heck?!" I say as I laugh.

"What? He's handsome and rich. I'm sure he's the school heartthrob." She says. Well he is a school heartthrob.

"Sorry to break it to you Mom but, he's not my type." I say turning back.

"What's in the case?" She asks and knowing her, I'll have to tell her everything from my encounter with Lily to this afternoon.

**An: Hello lovies! Thanks so much for reading this and a review would be highly appreciated so feel free to speak your mind. Thanks to julietwithnoromeo for the comment :D Keep reading and I'm sorry if you got bored.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: I was really hyper when I wrote this. I started reading the entire chapter out loud with a Russian accent. HAHA. I hope you enjoy and please review! :D**

CHAPTER 4

I told my mom everything except for the fairy part. She found it quite amusing and somehow weird for me to get chosen since she knew I never liked classical music. She knows that when I hear even at least thirty seconds of classical music I sleep. Sure it's relaxing but, I found it boring and well…plain.

"So, they provided a violin for you?" She asks.

"Yup. I don't know what got in to their heads for them to choose me." I say.

"Were they drunk or something?" Mom asks.

"Well, one of the teachers is quite an alcoholic but, he can teach. Bust as for the director, I have no idea." I say.

"Well, I advise you to practice hard every day since you have no idea on how to play this thing. Second, is to observe your opponents. I know you're dauntless but, don't do anything stupid to embarrass yourself." She says emphasizing on the word 'stupid'. Well I have to admit, I'm fearless but quite stupid at the same time.

….

"Hey Clove! Wait up!" I turn to see Gale running towards me.

"Hey. What's up? And why were you running?" I ask.

"Oh nothing. I just got chased by an old man without any reason at all." He says panting.

"Woah. That's weird. Well, at least you got exercise." I say.

"Yeah you're probably right but I'll be tired once I get in to class."

"You just woke up. How could you possibly be tired?" I ask.

"Let's just say that someone had to bug me all night and I wasn't able to sleep until twelve thirty am."

"Wow… I'm guessing you have a little brother or sister who is super annoying and won't stop annoying you until you satisfy her or him."

"Yup I do. Plus our dog keeps on barking all night just because he heard a cat." He says clearly annoyed.

"No wonder you're tired." I say chuckling.

"Yeah and I forgot to drink my coffee too. Oh joy!"

"Hey look there's Starbucks right ahead. Want to grab something to keep us alive in class?" I say. He agrees.

I order a Mocha Frappuccino and Gale gets the Cappuccino. "A Frappuccino at morning?" he asks with an arched eyebrow "Yeah. You should try it once in a while and besides, it's hot." I say.

"A Mocha Frappuccino for Clove and, a Cappuccino for Gale." The barista announces.

We arrive school at exactly seven fifteen am and we head off to our rooms. Katniss and Rue are complaining why I didn't get them Starbucks and my reason is; "Get it yourselves and besides you know that I can't survive the entire day without coffee." and they shut up.

…..

The participants are called to discuss about the first round of the competition.

"The theme for the first round is, 'Opening Up'. You will select a piece that fits the theme to perform in front of the judges and the student body." The head music teacher, Mr. Abernathy says.

Everyone is excited and all I can do is groan to myself. Why? Because number one, I don't know a piece that would fit the theme. Number two, I'm nervous because these guys are professionals. Number three, I still haven't processed the things that has been happening recently.

…..

"Hey Lily help me out would you!?" I screamed on the rooftop. I heard the door open and I see Brandon at the door. "Who's Lily?" He asked. I'm screwed. "Ummm… My guardian angel." I say. How long will I be able to cover this up? "Oh you believe in those huh? So do I." He says with a smile. "Yeah they guide you and for the past ten years of believing in them, they never seem to fail me." I say. "By the way, why are you here?"

"I'm here to practice. Are you practicing here too?" He asks.

"Uhhmm yeah supposed to but I'm still thinking on what to perform." I say.

"There are a lot of pieces fit for the theme! If you want I can help you out." He says.

"Oh no not for the concours." I say.

"For what then?"

"Let's just say I got myself in to trouble with music students so…. Yeah."

"Oh haha you seem to get in to trouble a lot." He jokes around

"Ouch! Offensive much! How about you? You seem like it too." and I play his game with him.

"That my friend is true. I do get in to trouble. A lot!" He says with a laugh.

"Wow. Anyway got any super easy pieces?" I ask.

"Yeah. I would highly suggest Gavotte. It's easy and It's fun to perform." He says. He plays the tune on his trumpet and the tune seems fun to play. It's free spirited and it seems easy. Well not that easy but I think I can manage. He finishes the song with a smile on his face and it's only now that I notice his features. Blonde, shaggy hair, green eyes and a warm smile that would certainly make a lot of girls swoon over him. If only he wasn't so hyper to the point of creeping them out...….

"Okay I'll play that piece. What's it called again?" I ask.

"Gavotte in D major by Gossec. When are you planning to perform anyway?"

"Three days from now…." I say in an almost whisper.

"Wow. I hope you're a fast learner cause you don't have much time. I'll help you anyway. How does that sound?" He offers.

"Yes please!" I say with much eagerness.

"Okay then shall we start?"

"Yeah." We spent the next two hours learning the notes, timing, and the tempo of the piece.

I was grateful that Brandon's here to help me. I mean what would I do without this doof!?

**An: Hello! This is probably a short chapter for you guys and I really would appreciate if you guys review. Yes I am desperate for reviews because I really want to know that the readers think of the plot, grammar, spelling and other stuff like that. So please don't be afraid to review and to say whatever you like. THERE IS A HUGE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM AND BULLYING. Thank you for your consideration. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm sorry for not updating for like three weeks (or more). My cousin was here and I spent Christmas and New Years with her and I have exams and school projects in the way too. My apologies! So here's chapter five. Enjoy **

This is it.

My performance for these girls. My hands are sweating buckets and I'm really nervous. But it's a good exercise because one eight of the student population is here and I'll face everyone on the day of the first selection. This will definitely boost my confidence. Well a little.

I've decided to play Gavotte because it's pretty much the basic and I like the piece.

"Well, play already. We don't have much time." Glimmer says. (The girl in the middle, next to Sam)I think deeply for a while. Then I suddenly heard a trumpet next to me playing Gavotte. Brandon is there standing next to me playing the piece. I look at him and he winks at me. I start to play the tune with him with my eyes closed.

We finish the piece and I can hear an applause. I open my eyes to see everyone smiling.

"They love it!" Brandon whispers to me. I nod, not knowing what to say. I look at the three girls who dared me to do this and from the looks of it, they are turning beet red with anger.

"This isn't over." Glimmer says to me with a look that says "I'm so going to kill you.". But then I shrugged her off and gave her a smirk.

"Thanks Brandon." I say.

"No problem! Just approach me if you need anything." He tells me with his usual cheerful smile.

...

I arrive home to a grumpy mom and a crying sister and broken glass all over the floor. "Woah, what's going on in here?" I ask. "Why don't you ask your sister that?" Mom sneers at me. Yup, she's definitely on her period. I approach Valerie (my six year old sister) slumped on the floor.

"What happened Val?"

"I tried to help mom with the dishes but then I dropped three." She told me.

"You could have just gotten one." I tell her. But then I thought that she never cries like this. Only when she's in pain. That's when I notice her left leg.

"My gosh Val you're bleeding! Come on let's wash you up!" I carry her in to the bathroom and dabbed her wound with wet cotton and took off the remaining glass pieces that got stuck. I applied pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding while I looked for the first aid kit. Once I found it, I applied iodine on her wound and wrapped it using a bandage.

"There you go. Be careful next time okay?" I tell her.

"Yeah. Thanks Clove!"

"Anytime!" She half walks, half imps toward the living room and plays with her dolls.

I went upstairs to confront mom but I couldn't find her in her room. So, I checked the laundry room downstairs. Once I found her, she's standing by the phone and turns around and looks at me with a blank expression. Then I felt that something was wrong.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"It's your dad." She tells me.

"What about him?" I begin to worry.

"He got in a car accident." I stare at her in shock.

"Well, where is he?" I ask her.

"He's in Graham's Memorial. Start the car will you?" She instructs me and I move. I grab the keys and went in to the living room and told Valerie the situation. I carry her to the car and fasten her seat belt at the backseat. I start the car and moved out of the driver's seat as mom comes out of the house and locks the door. We drive to Graham's Memorial and when we arrived, went in to the emergency sector.

"We're looking for Gary Parker." I tell the front desk nurse. She nods and Valerie suddenly grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"He's going to be okay, Val. Trust me." I tell her she nods. The nurse leads us to a room and mom gets in first. I prepare myself for what I'm about to see before I enter the room with Valerie.

**An: Sorry for the short chapter guys! I just have so much to do. Take my history project as an example. My school just doesn't consider us fan fiction writers. Anyway, I would like to thank you guys so much about the reviews and thank you to the people who favorite my story. It's really heartwarming to see people enjoy your work! God truly blessed me with readers like you! I love you guys and God Bless!**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: I'm very sorry for not updating nearly two months! I was jam packed with school work and stuff (Not to mention the chores they all want me to do) and my grandmother just got admitted in the hospital and I have to watch over her and the hospital had no internet access. So, I'm very sorry! You all probably thought I gave up on this story. Enjoy the chapter!**

CHAPTER 6

The doctor says that the crash was terrible. He's in a coma state right now and they have no idea when he'll wake up. Valerie starts crying as she runs out the door. Mom wants to follow her and comfort her, but, I don't think that's a very good idea since they fought earlier. "Mom, maybe it's best if you stay with dad and I'll go look for her." I say. "Thanks. Tell her that I'm sorry for earlier." She says. "Sure."

I searched the hallways for Val but, she is nowhere to be seen. I checked the bathroom, the stairs, the chapel, everything! I just couldn't find her. I started to become worried, then this idea popped in to my mind. _Why don't I ask the nurses if they saw her?_ I thought. Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that earlier? I approached the nurse's desk. "Umm excuse me; Have you seen a girl about four feet tall, dark hair, slightly tanned skin and she's wearing a lavender dress?" I asked the nurse on duty, but a guy answers before her. "She ran off to the top floor, crying." He says. I turn around to see Cato standing behind me.

"Oh. Thanks Cato." I say before running to the elevator.

I didn't expect the elevator to be that slow. So I took the stairs instead. As I was running up the stairs, I become worried on what she might do. I reached the top floor and I searched for her until I saw her sitting in one corner, and she's still crying. This is the first time I saw her cry over something that wasn't related to getting hurt physically.

"Hey Val, It's me." I say. She looks up and stands then she runs towards me and wraps my waist with her tiny arms.

"Clove! Is dad okay? Did he wake up already?" She asks.

"No, he hasn't. I'm sorry Val."

"Why does thing like this keep on happening to me? First, my so called best friend, humiliated me in public then called me a loser who doesn't have talent at all. Second, mom got mad at me and this is the third. Why Clove?" Val cries.

"Val, everything happens for a reason. Every obstacle that comes in our way makes us stronger, plus, we learn from them too. Take that ex-friend of yours for example. The lesson there is that we can't trust anyone with our deepest, darkest secret, unless you really know the person." I say.

"How about that thing with mom? What's the lesson there?"

"To be more careful. Sometimes you just have to do things step-by-step."

"How about dad?"

"That I don't know. Maybe it's a lesson for him. He probably did something while driving." I say. I crouched down and looked at her in the eye. "Remember, there are more obstacles to come. So brace yourself. You never know when it comes. And by the way, Mom says sorry for earlier. She didn't mean it." I smile at her slightly.

We head back to the ICU center and Mom told us that Dad's condition is pretty intense. He broke his back and his left leg, He had a major concussion and the doctors haven't figured out if he's going to be able to walk or not. Mom asked me to go buy food at the cafeteria so, I went and bought Mom a burger while I got burritos for Valerie since she loves them, and I got myself a bag of chips and couple of cupcakes since, I'm unhealthy like that. It's quite funny because whenever Rue and Katniss watch me eat like a pig they go all, "How can you eat so much and still be thin?". I honestly don't know why. Metabolism I guess.

I was heading back to the ICU when bumped in to me. I dropped the food and everything just spilled. The burrito in my hand fell out of the plate and same goes with the burger, and the cupcakes. Even the canned sodas exploded. Good thing I haven't open the chips yet or they'd be gone too.

"Hey! Watch it!" I say as I pick up the food. The guy helps me and I didn't recognize who he was until I looked at him. _Great. Cato bumped me. _I thought. "Sorry." He says. Once, we picked up all the food, Cato offered me that he would buy the damaged food.

"No it's okay. Really." I say.

"No it's not. I bumped into you and It's my responsibility to replace it."

"No it's really okay. Don't worry about it." He leans in closer.

"Look, if I don't do this, my parents will rant about being a gentle man and all that crap. So suck it up and let me replace it." He says. I thought he was doing it out of kindness. _Jerk._

After he pays for the food, he says, "Don't mention this to anyone. Got it?" then he walks away. Well the truth is, I wanted him to replace the food. But since I'm nice and all, I told him not to worry about it but then he said that and I'm glad that, that jerk replaced it.


	7. Chapter 7

**An: Hello! I'm sorry for not updating in a while. My final exams just ended and it's summer vacation for me. But that doesn't mean that I won't be busy. I have review classes for college entrance exams on April, and I will be travelling to Singapore and Indonesia on May. I will try to update as much as I can, and hopefully, I won't get a case of writer's block.**

**Oh and that incident wherein Clove and Cato bumped into each other, well…..the day after I wrote that chapter, I bumped into my crush. It was so embarrassing! I was talking to my friends about the Formal Dinner (a school event wherein we have to simulate a formal restaurant) while I was walking backwards. I felt that I bumped into someone, and when I looked up, He was there. I apologized and he was like, "It's okay." And he just kept on walking. I looked at my friends and I made a face and then they started laughing hysterically. Later that day, my friends and I talked about it and they were like; "You've got a new record of 2 words. You better write that down and try to break it next time." And I was like; "I won't try to break it. Over my dead body." So that's what happened. It was so epic that I told them about that chapter of this story and they were like; "MIND BLOWN!" And in my mind I was like; Coincidence? I THINK NOT! HAHAHA. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

CHAPTER 7:

I try to be more cautious with the food since I don't want to go back to the cafeteria anymore. I reach the ICU and found Mom sitting on one of the chairs and Valerie sitting next to her reading a book called 'City of Bones'. I hand the food to them and they start eating. I made a mental note to myself to save the food later, for I am planning a movie marathon on a school night, since Mom is most likely to stay here and watch over Dad. And besides, there's no homework!

Mom and Valerie are done with their food. Mom started a conversation like what she always does every night during dinner. "So, what happened at school today?" Mom asked. Valerie told her the incident a while ago with her friend. How her friend, Henrietta, embarrassed her and rejected her. Mom comforted her of course. She also apologized to her personally. Then she turned to me. "How about you? What did you do in school today?" I told her about Glimmer and her pack of snobs.

"You should've seen her face after I played it. Priceless!" I exclaimed. I managed to put a smile on Valerie's face. Mom was laughing so loud that I think the nurse went in and shushed her. We all chuckled after that. "Anything else that happened?" She asked me. I didn't want to tell her about the whole Cato thing. I was not really worth telling. "Nope."

"Really?" She eyes me suspiciously.

"Yup."

"Then what happened in the hallway a while ago?" She asked while wiggling her eyebrows. Oh well…I might as well tell her.

I started from the time where he bumped into me. Then I told her about what Cato said about his pride. "That Cato guy is a jerk!" She exclaims. "I know right? Then, after he paid for the food, he told me not to mention it to anyone! Can you believe it?!" I told her. "HAHAHA That guy has the hots for you!" Valerie said.

"How do you know? And besides, you're not supposed to know those stuff yet!" I said.

"I'm nine! I'm old enough to know these things….."

"No, You're not…..I started know things related to dating when I was twelve!" Mom said.

"That's because you grew up in the 1900's!" Valerie said.

"Hey! I'm not that old!" Mom said and I laughed.

After a few minutes of conversing, Mom told me to go home and she gave me the car keys so I can drive Valerie and I home since, she doesn't trust the city at night. It's a good thing I know where to go and I know how to drive. Let's just hope that there are no cops at the places I'm passing by, because I don't have a license. Valerie climbs in next to me and turns on the radio a bit too loud. I lowered it down and told her that loud sounds distracts us drivers. So instead, she pulls out her iPod, and listens to her music.

We arrive home and she told me she was still hungry. I checked the fridge for some food but, it was all frozen and I didn't want to cook. I asked her if she wanted some McDonalds and said, she doesn't mind. I called McDonalds and asked for two burgers with large fries and a drink. The food came about fifteen minutes after I made the call since the restaurant is very near and we didn't bother going for a drive through, because of the fear of getting caught driving without a license.

Valerie got her share of the food and I brought out my cupcakes and chips, and she stares at me food wide-eyed. "What? I'm pigging out tonight." She gave me a disgusted look and turned on the T.V.

We surfed through channels and found nothing good on, so we turned on the DVD player. "What do you want to watch?" I asked Valerie. She rummaged through the DVD collection that we have and pulled out a movie called, 'Don't Be Afraid of The Dark' I gave her a questioning look and asked her if she's sure. She nodded and gave me the movie to play it.

The movie started off with a girl on a plane, drawing some kind of swirl on her sketch pad. At first the girl looked freaky. Like that girl who played Esther in Orphan. But Valerie said, "Hey! That's the girl who played Maxine in Wizards of Waverly Place!"

"Really? I thought she was the one who played Esther in Orphan?"

"No. They look familiar, but her cheeks are chubbier." She said while pointing at the screen. Oh well, I'm going to look her up later.

It was about half of the movie where the little creatures faces appeared on the screen and both Valerie and I managed to get an 'Ew' escape our mouths. What can we do? The creatures look disgusting. It looks like a gray chameleon, but uglier and sharper teeth, and the funny thing too is that these creatures are scared of the light. They keep turning the lights off when they're about to appear. While watching the rest of the movie, I munched on the fries first since I hate it when they get soggy. After that, I moved on with the burger, and while at it, I finished the large drink beside me.

The movie ended with the girl's about-to-be stepmother got dragged down into the basement by those tiny creatures and became one of them. What I didn't know, is that how did they turn the woman into one of them. They bit her maybe?

It's already two in the morning and Valerie went to bed about an hour ago. So, I'm stuck here alone still deciding on which movie to watch next. I couldn't find anything good to watch so, I surfed the channels once again, hoping that I would find something good, and apparently, I did.

Dance Moms is on and I never saw this episode before so, I'm sticking to it. In this episode, Kelly changed Paige's choreography and Abby got mad at Paige instead of Kelly. I mean poor kid, she's confused and Abby just had to blame her cause it's her responsibility to memorize her choreography. Personally, I think Abby is way too hard on her students. I get her that she's trying to help them be independent, but It's too much. And she has a favorite student. I mean, who does that?

I finish the episode and another is coming so, I stick around. I feel my eyes starting to drop but, I fight it. It was about the half of the episode when I started to drift off to sleep.

"CLOVE, WE'RE LATE!"

I jolt up to see Valerie all ready for school. I checked the clock and realized that it's already 7am. "CRAP! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" I exclaim. "I just woke up fifteen minutes ago, and I had to shower. Hurry up! We have thirty minutes left!" She screams at me. I ran upstairs and went in my bathroom. I showered, brushed my teeth, put on my uniform, tied my hair into a pony tail, and grabbed my bag as I headed downstairs.

When I got down, Valerie turned off the T.V. and then lights, and she even made herself some milk to bring to school and coffee for me to bring. "Wow, did you do that yourself?" I asked her. "Yeah. Mom taught me in case we ran late." She replied. "Thanks. Now, let's go!".

We headed out the door and locked it. I checked my pocket to see if my phone is there, but unfortunately, It isn't so, I had to open the door again and dash inside the house to get it. Once, I'm outside, I locked to door again.

I saw a limo, similar to Marvel's as I drop Valerie off at her school. A girl with dark hair gets down from it. "Looks like you have a rich school mate." I told Valerie. "Yeah, that's Aria Eisenhower. She's the daughter of one of the company owners here in our country. She's in my Math class and she's super smart." Val told me. "Anyway, you should get into class now, or else-"

"Clove?" I turn around to see Marvel waving at me and I wave back. I guess Aria is his sister.

"You know her brother?!" Valerie asked me.

"Yeah. He gave me a ride home the other day."

"He's hot."

"What?"

"Admit it."

"Fine. Now, go or you'll be in trouble!" I shoo her.

Marvel walks over to me and offers me a ride to school. I thought about it of course. I mean, Marvel is one of the most popular guy at school and he has a fan club, and the president of their fan club happened to be Glimmer. So, if I ride with him, it may cause me trouble. If I don't I'll surely be late since I only have five minutes till class starts, which is even more trouble. So, I accepted it.

"Thanks for the ride Marvel. I could've been late." I thanked him.

"No problem." He flashes his genuine smile that makes girls swoon over him. Unfortunately, it doesn't work on me.

On the way to my classroom, I caught a few girls murmuring about me and girls glaring at me. Well, that's what I get for riding with Marvel. I reached the room and all the girls, including Katniss and Rue, gave me death glares. I went to my seat, then, Katniss and Rue walk towards me. They continue to give me that look of theirs and I can't stand it.

"What?" I asked them and gave them a weird look. They didn't answer so, I repeated my question.

"Don't what us. Why were you with Marvel this morning?" Rue asked.

"Because he offered me a ride. I was thinking of declining it but, I was running late." I told them. After an awkward silence, they both looked at each other with huge grins and laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked them.

"He totally likes you." Katniss said.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked her.

"Because we saw him offer you a ride the other day. And the way he looks at you is just priceless!" Katniss said. What?

"He was just being nice, that's all. And he was persistent!" I told them.

"Guys, giving random girls they just met, rides is not 'just being nice'" Rue said. We argue about this for about two minutes, until the teacher walked in. The thought of Marvel liking me is impossible. How can a rich guy, like Marvel, like a commoner like me? It's just ridiculous.

**An: The last part has a lot of likes in it. Anyway, If you enjoyed the chapter, review down below. If you didn't well tell me how horrible it was. :))))**


End file.
